The Path To A Heart's Desire
by whitestranger
Summary: Jareth has been called on to complete a great quest to find and restore someone's hearts desire. One problem: Jareth doesn't want to go.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth, Sarah, Jareth, or any other piece of property belonging to Jim Henson Productions. I am not making money off this story, so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1: Goddess.

The girl stared at the sun reflected on the lake below, not sparing a glance at the blonde haired man who approached the hill where she stood. On first glance the man looked to be a little eccentric, if not crazy, to be wearing an all black ensemble in the bright noonday sun. His outfit included a poet's shirt, tight pants, knee-high boots, and a long cape that trailed along the ground as he walked towards her. But when one looked closer, one saw how fitting he looked in his attire, with his handsome face and strong lean build. Looking even closer at that face, one would almost cry out in pain at the deadened look in those mismatched eyes of blue and brown.

Finally reaching the top of the hill, the man snapped at the girl, "Why did you call me here?" The girl finally looked at the man, taking notice of his anger and the way he clenched his hands into fists at his sides. She did not speak a word about the disrespectful tone in his voice, but it was quickly proven that she did not have to as another voice rang out.

"Watch your tone as ye speak to The Lady. She is nay one of your subjects, Goblin King. Ye are hers and will address her with the proper respect."

The new speaker strode up the hill from the opposite side. She was a woman, tall and lithe, with fiery red hair cropped close to her head. She wore a leather vest and a skirt that flared out mid thigh. Around her arms wore bands that had two short knives tucked inside, and matching daggers were on tucked inside of her skirt. Over her shoulder, a matching broadsword completed the collection of the woman's visible weapons, but from the way she walked and stood it was obvious that she had more weapons than those five blades.

Upon reaching the two figures, the woman reached for her broadsword and approached the girl. Dropping to bended knee, the woman offered her sword hilt first to the girl and whispered, "My lady, your Sword is yours to command." The girl smiled at the woman and whispered, "Morgan, you speak as if I have cause to doubt you. But we both know this isn't so, you are my oldest friend, and do not have to swear your allegiance every other day."

Rising to her full height, Morgan nodded and smiled at the young girl, flipping her sword so she caught the hilt in one hand, then whirled around to the Goblin King. Holding her sword to his throat, Morgan again told him, "Address her with the proper respect, or I will give ye lessons in manners."

"Morgan, please-," the girl started, but stopped when the man dropped to his own knee and took her hand.

"Goddess, I do apologize for my tone and words, and I am grateful that you have given me this unexpected audience," the man said, with his forehead pressed to the back of her hand.

To be Continued…

Author note: well I've kind of left you a cliffhanger here. Who is this goddess and what does she want. To find out you have to read the next chapter of Path To Hearts Desire. But while you're waiting for that chapter, send me a review. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters, so please don't sue me. You will only get $1.28, and that is just not worth it.

**Chapter 2: Chosen for A Quest**

Upon hearing his words, one would look at the girl and think, "that's a goddess!" Then one would take a longer look and notice how the girl's purple eyes seem to reflect a child's mischief and a wise woman's wisdom, how her hair was darker than the darkest night, and how perfect she was in form and shape. One would look at her and see how even clad in nothing but a simple white sundress, she looked like a holy angel, who had come down from the heavens. One would notice how everything about her just seemed so perfect and how her very presence seemed to make one feel relaxed and safe. One would feel like singing as she smiled so at the Goblin King and said, "Oh Jareth, there's no need to apologize. I know your anger was not towards me, and soon enough, you'll know who it truly was towards." Her voice was soft, yet containing hidden strength. It offered love, safety, and feelings of joy with each word.

"Goddess, I don't understand-" Jareth started, but stopped as she said, "Arianna, Jareth, Arianna. Please, today call me Arianna, not Goddess, Protector, or even Morgan's Lady. You too, Morgan. Make no mistake, I truly love every name that I have, but I truly just wish to be called by my birth name today."

Arianna walked away from them as she spoke, going towards a long white couch overflowing with pillows, which had just appeared. Arianna sat on one end of the couch, tucking her legs under her. Jareth and Morgan approached as Arianna held out her hand, which now contained a glass of lemonade. "Would anyone like something to drink? I'll offer no spirits, so do not ask, Jareth. Besides, it smells as if you have had enough of those to last a century or more."

Jareth went red, and started towards her, snarling, "Why you little…"

"Why I what," Arianna said as she stood to meet Jareth. Jareth froze as Arianna smiled at him and laughingly repeated, "Why I what, Jareth?" As Arianna spoke, she gave no notice how the gentle wind had suddenly picked up, and a lightening bolt suddenly graced the cloudless sky.

Morgan did not move as she watched the Goblin King's face pale with the realization of what he had started to say and whom he was saying it to.

"Nothing, my la-," Jareth started, then changed to, "Arianna, you are right I have been drinking far too much lately"

"True, Jareth, true," Arianna replied, sinking back onto the couch, "You have also been frowning too much. In truth, I have seen not a hint of happiness on your face in six years. I miss your smile and wish to see it again. Come, sit down, and I'll give you a joke. In return you give me a laugh, or a smile, or just a simple upturn of your lips. Come, I do not ask you for giggles, just if you will, give me but a frown-less face."

"I have no need of jokes, and I can give you no laughs, and no smiles. Please just tell me what you wish of me, so that I may go," Jareth said as he sat on the grass next to the couch. Morgan at this time had moved to stand next to Arianna, holding her broadsword so that the tip was pointed at the ground.

"Very well, Jareth," Arianna began as she took a sip of lemonade. "Yesterday, a person asked that I help another retrieve their hearts desire. I have called you here so that you might do that. Do you understand?"

"No, Arianna," Jareth snarled as he jumped to his feet, "If you have some silly errand that needs to be run, get your little Sword there to do it. I have a kingdom to run, people to govern. I don't have time for this."

As Jareth shouted, Arianna just watched. When Morgan showed signs of stopping his ravings, Arianna held out a hand, and Morgan went back to watching.

When Jareth stopped protests, Arianna asked, "Finished? Good, now you will complete this task, and the Protectors Sword," Arianna said as she waved a hand towards Morgan, "will stay here. You are the only one who can complete this task."

"Why and for whom," was his question.

"I'll let you find out those answers on your own," Arianna laughed, "When you reach the end, you will understand all and so much more. You might even say thank you, though that might be an impossibility"

"Why must you speak in riddles," Jareth asked with a sigh, sinking back onto the ground.

"I'm a child, I'm simply being one. That's all," Arianna replied, "Now, are you ready to learn about your quest?"

To Be Continued……….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters, so please don't sue me. You will only get $1.28, and that is just not worth it.

**Anij**: In response to your question, _"My lady, your Sword is yours to command", wouldn't that be "my sword"? _It is supposed to be your Sword. You see Morgan's title is the Protector's Sword. She wasn't talking about the sword in her hand; she was talking about herself.

Jareth stared at her in shock. He had just insulted and refused to follow the orders of one of the most powerful goddess in the universe, and instead of striking him down; she acted like he was just a child throwing a tantrum.

"_Although, I shouldn't be so surprised_," he thought, "_the Protector of All Children has said time and again that she is forbidden to harm anyone."_ Glancing over at Morgan, who still watched him, Jareth then remembered that while the Protector did no harm, she did give her Sword free reign to do whatever she wanted to those who harmed Arianna's friends and children.

"_And Morgan is said to be quite creative after five hundred years,"_ he thought. Jareth realized he had been caught looking when Morgan gave him a slow smile.

"Why does her smile send shiver down my back," Jareth wondered out loud.

"Because you know I enjoy my work and my work is to deal with people who insult My Lady like you keep doing," Morgan answered back. With that, Jareth found himself taking a step back before he regained his dignity and stood his ground.

"Cease you two," Arianna laughed, "really Jareth, you know better than to give voice to a question such as that. As a king, you must not let others know exactly what you think or how you feel. Of course, that kind of thinking applies only when you are acting as a king, not as a man. Now, are you ready to learn about your quest?"

"You won't stop until I agree will you?" Jareth sighed

"Of course not," Arianna giggled, "I'm a child, and when do children ever stop when the answer is not what they wish."

"She never stops," he muttered, "Very well, what must I do?"

"Take this," Arianna answered, standing to hand Jareth a small yellowish ball, "This will help you to see the desire."

"A crystal?" he asked as he took it.

"No silly, a bouncy ball," Arianna laughed as she now played with a similar pink ball. Jareth looked shocked at the sight of the small goddess giggling she bounced her toy on the new wooden floor beneath her feet.

"_She's a child,"_ he reminded himself, _"Children play games like this."_

While Jareth was staring at Arianna's game, he failed to notice that the ball he held was beginning to glow. Arianna however did see the ball glowing, and smiled at Jareth as she said, "Jareth, your ride's here."

Jareth barely managed a "wha-" before he winked out of sight.

Arianna stared at the spot where Jareth had stood, and waved her hand to open a glowing white doorway. Without needing to be asked, Morgan followed her through the door. Together the both stood inside a dark room, where a small figure laid on a bed and the only sound was the beeping of a heart monitor.

"Do ye think he'll make it in time?" Morgan asked.

"He has to," was Arianna's reply.

The two fell silent again until a thought occurred to Arianna.

"How long do you think it will be until he realizes I took his powers?" she asked.

(_Well I left you with another cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy. And until next time, this is White Stranger signing off.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters, so please don't sue me. You will only get $1.28, and that is just not worth it.

It didn't take long for Jareth to realize that his powers were gone. Indeed, he found out rather quickly, when he was unable to transport himself away from the cliff he was hanging off of.

"Of course, an all powerful goddess gives me a toy that is supposed to help me. But no, it transports me to who-knows-where, and drops me onto a branch that is 12 ft below the edge of a cliff," he shouted struggling to hold on the branch, "And of course the ground below is at least 50 ft down and covered in sharp jagged rocks. I swear when I get my hands on that little-"

"I wouldn't advise finishing that sentence," a voice spoke.

Twisting his head upward, Jareth spotted a woman standing on the edge of the cliff. She was dressed in a gown of dark emerald green, which served to heighten her light complexion, as well as bring out her light green eyes. Her long dark hair has braid down to her waist.

As Jareth stared at her, he took in her small, quiet, appearance, and the way she stood her hands clasped together. Anyone else who looked at this woman would think her to be shy and reserved, the perfect woman to talk when you're sad or lonely. The kind of girl you can bring home to meet your mother.

Jareth, however, knew of the strength and power inside this woman. The kind of power that made even the strongest fae bow his head when she passed.

The woman smiled down at Jareth, while saying, "If you do want to finish that sentence, go ahead. However, I will turn you into a toad again, and no I won't turn you back this time."

"Hello Morgana. In addition, I am perfectly aware what you did to me, and I very much aware that I cannot stop you. Also, I really don't care, because Arianna will turn me back herself," Jareth shouted at her. Jareth flashed her one of his trademark smirks as well, but was forced to stop when he almost fell off the branch.

"You know, you don't really have time to stand around and chat Jareth," Morgana replied, completely ignoring his predicament, "You need to finish this search soon."

"I would finish sooner if you would help me," Jareth bit back.

"Help you with what?" she asked.

"Getting off this thing," he said.

"Getting off what?" Morgana asked.

"Can't you see anything?" Jareth shouted.

"See what?" Morgan asked.

"Why are you answering all of my questions with more questions?" He cried.

"Because you aren't asking the right ones," Morgan answered.

Jareth stared at her in shocked silence. "The right questions," he thought, "the right questions. Has Morgana, the most powerful witch ever to walk the earth, called by all the Protector's Justice, suddenly switched minds with my dwarf gardener, Hoggle?"

"Morgana, will you help me get off this branch and onto the ground next to you?" Jareth asked when he was finally able to speak again.

To be continued.

(Sorry but I have to stop writing now, but I couldn't wait to get my story updated. Till next, bye.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters, so please don't sue me. You will only get $0.01, and that is just not worth it.

**Author's Note**: I would like to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been suffering writer's block, and the pressure of finals. I'm about to graduate high school and the pressure is killing me. Also Shahrezad1, I'm sorry but Morgana isn't Morgana Le Fay. She is a character I created myself. I will explain more about her soon. And with that, let's get on with the show.

* * *

"Well," Morgana said, tapping her chin as she considered the request.

"Morgana, please," Jareth cried as he felt the branch bending beneath him.

"All right," She laughed as she nudged the end of a long thick rope over the cliff. Jareth grabbed it. Slowly he started to climb upward. A few minutes and one near fall later; Morgana pulled a grateful Jareth over the side. Jareth stood up and turned to look at her and caught sight of the branch falling on the rock filled ground below. Jareth's legs started to shake. Morgan looked at him and started to speak, but started laughing instead as the great Goblin King fell on his backside. Jareth glared up at her.

"And just what is so funny," he snapped.

"You…lying…there…like…that," she gasped out between giggles. Morgana tried to stop her best to stop her laughter, but another glance at Jareth caused her to start all over again. She probably would have kept on laughing if Jareth hadn't kicked her legs out from under her. She fell on the ground with a shriek.

"Who's laughing now," he smirked.

"Me," Morgana said, throwing a handful of grass in his face. Jareth raised his arm but couldn't stop the grass from getting in his hair. Catching site of her laughing again made him immediately retaliate by throwing two handfuls at her. Morgana squawked as she caught some of the grass in her mouth. Morgana was about to throw when she heard a sound she hadn't heard in six years. The sound of Jareth laughing.

"Well, Arianna has gotten her wish," Morgana said.

"What do you mean?"

"Arianna wanted to hear you laugh. Truth be told, so did I," Morgana answered, "I haven't heard you laugh since Sa-"

"Don't say it," Jareth snapped.

"What, Sarah." She retorted, "Jareth you can't deny that ever since she said no, you have been hiding in that hovel you call a castle, snapping at everything that dares breathe."

"Be quiet witch," He snapped as he took out a silver flask and took a big swallow of the liquid inside.

"Oh, and that's another thing," Morgana snapped as she grabbed the flask out of his hand and took a sniff of it's contents, "Just like I thought, whiskey."

"My whiskey," Jareth snapped grabbing at the flask. In response, Morgana threw it over the cliff. "How dare you, you impertinent little-."

"How dare I," she snapped back, "How dare you. Do you really think you can just go and try to drink yourself to death? You maybe suffering from a broken heart, but that does not mean you can act like this."

"I am not suffering from a broken heart," Jareth shouted at her, jumping to his feet, "and for your information there is nothing wrong with my life or my drinking habits."

Morgana slowly got to her feet, and stared coolly at Jareth. "If you are not ready to admit the truth, then so be it. You passed the first test. Time for the next."

And with that, Morgana pushed Jareth over the cliff. "Next time he should remember why I'm called the Protector's Justice."

* * *

(Well, I hope you like this cliffhanger. Wish me luck for finals. This is White Stranger saying, "See you next time.") 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Labyrinth. I am not making money off this story, so please don't sue me.

**Author's note**: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I just got through with graduation, and now am trying to finish my thank you notes for all the graduation gifts I'm getting. Yet every time I'm close to finishing, another one arrives. The good news is that I'll probably be able to afford a new car soon. Unfortunately, graduation has cost me both my beta and a computer with spell checker. So bear with me as I try to find and correct my own mistakes. Also this chapter is probably going to be a little short. I don't have much time to write and edit. I'm sorry. And now on with the show.

Morgana practically reeked of cocky ness as she walked through the doorway. She was practically floating on air with the joy she felt from her trick on Jareth. It seemed like nothing could ruin her mood, until...

"Someone's in trouble, " Morgan sang softly, as she cleaned one of her throwing knives.

"What are you talking about. I did my part," Morgana countered with her hands on her hips, "I got him thinking and when the final test comes he'll know what to do."

"Yes, you did do your task." Morgan admitted.

"Then you shoved him off the cliff,"

Morgana jumped as Arianna's voice sounded behind her. Morgana quickly spun around and dropped to one knee. "_Oh, I do not want to make her angry. Last time she had a temper tantrum, Mars ended up having 12 separate tornados all raging at once, not to mention an earthquake. It doesn't matter if she is forbidden from hurting a living person, she can cause more damage than an atom bomb_."

"I could sworn that Morgan was the one with the temper. The one I had to restrain the last time Jareth came to visit was certainly not you, Morgana. So tell me, what set you off?" Arianna asked. Morgana tensed at the words, despite that fact that they were said with Arianna's usual carefree voice. Morgana had heard Arianna use that same tone with a child rapist just before she gave him to George to punish.

"_I wonder when Goerge is going to release that guy anytime soon. Then again, spending only 100 years as a lawn knome doesn't seem like enough of a punishment. Maybe a few more centuries_," Morgana thought. She snapped out of her thoughts as Morgan nudged her with her boot. Realizing Arianna was waiting for a reply, Morgana rose from her kneeling position. "The answer is quite simple. I had succeeded in making him laugh, so I wanted to make him scream. And I think he screams like a girl."

With that statement, Morgan burst out laughing. Arianna raised her eyebrow at the sight of her faithful defender for over 900 years laughing so hard that she had to hold onto a table to stand upright. "In other words, Morgana, you were sick of his insults," Arianna said when Morgan finally calmed down.

Morgana shrugged, "You know me so well, my lady."

"After 700 years I should," Arianna laughed as she crossed to the sleeping figure on the bed. Arianna laid her hand on the figure's forehead as she checked the monitor. "Tell me did you push after you saw the ball glowing or did you not notice it at all?"

"My timing did have something to do with that ball," she admitted.

"I guess it's George's turn now," Morgan said. Morgan paused for a moment, and then had a sudden thought. With a sly grin she asked, "I wonder if he'll introduce Jareth to Fluffy?"

"Morgan, that would be cruel," Morgana snapped.

"But funny none the less," Morgan laughed.

(Well, that's all for now, till next time. This White Stranger saying adieu and au revoir.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth. I am not making money off this story, so please don't sue me.

**Author's note**: I'm back again, and I have one thing to say: Here's Fluffy

* * *

Jareth had barely fallen halfway down the cliff before the ball transported him away to his next destination. Unfortunately for him, Jareth was still in the air when he arrived. Jareth screamed as he continued his descent, tumbling end over end until he finally fell into a large lake below.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Jareth was stunned at first but then his self-preservation instincts kicked in and he quickly swam toward the surface. He gasped for air when he surfaced. As Jareth looked tread-ed water, he thought he spotted some one moving among the trees on shore.

"Well, lets get this over with," he grumbled as he made for the shore. Within a few minutes, Jareth was able to stand in the water. As he walked out of the water, he winced as he felt the water collected inside his boots.

Jareth spotted a large rock near the trees and he walked to it, wincing at the squishing sounds his boots made. Jareth sat on the rock and pulled off his boots. After emptying the boots, Jareth sat them next to the rock to dry. Jareth took off his cape and started wringing the water out.

He paused as he heard a slithering noise. "Who's there?" He called. Jareth watched but didn't see anyone.

Glancing around again, Jareth continued to wring out his cape.

SLITHER

'Okay that's it. Who's ever out there come out now," He shouted, "Some of us actually have a kingdom to run. I'm sick of these games." As Jareth waited for some one to appear, he failed to notice the vines wrapping around his ankles.

YANK!

Jareth hit the ground as his feet were yanked out from under him. Jareth barely had time to realize what had happened before the dragged him into the forest.

Jareth grabbed at the roots of a tree. Jareth held onto the root while the vines pulled on his ankles.

Jareth struggled to keep his hold but the vines tighened their hold and pulled harder. As Jareth lost his hold, he felt himself being lifted off the ground. The ground spun beneath him as the vines held him aloft.

When the ground stopped spinning, Jareth saw two large leaves below him. "I have never seen leaves with yellow spikes around the edges before," he thought, "I've also never seen leaves that were as big as houses." Jareth narrowed his eyes as he noticed something moving under the leaves.

As Jareth watched the movement, he failed to notice the ball slipping out of his pocket. Jareth made a grab for the ball when it fell past him . He missed and the ball fell onto the leaves below.

SNAP.

Jareth was shocked as the leaves snapped together below him. "Those aren't spikes; those are teeth," he realized, as the vines holding him started to lower him towards the snapping jaws of the huge plant.

Jareth twisted upward, trying to grab at the vines around his ankles. Jareth was so bent on trying to free himself that he barely heard the voice above the sound of the snapping jaws.

"Fluffy, how many times must I tell you. Do not play with your food."

* * *

(Alert. Alert. Cliffhanger. Cliffhanger. A cliffhanger is here. Don't you just those? Well, see you later. Ciao.) 


	8. Chapter 8

Free Write#3

1/31/11

Disclaimer: I don't own Labryinth, which is very obvious since I am not throwing parties in the Escher Room accompanied by David Bowie's amazing singing. I also don't own the book referenced below. But kudos to anyone who recognizes it.

Author's note: I stopped writing this story because I let a teacher influence me. She said fanfiction writing was useless and I was so hurt that I just stopped writing anything. Now I have teachers who tell me to forget her, and that this is real writing. So I am going to finish this.

Last Time: _Jareth twisted upward, trying to grab at the vines around his ankles. Jareth was so bent on trying to free himself that he barely heard the voice above the sound of the snapping jaws._

_"Fluffy, how many times must I tell you. Do not play with your food."_

Jareth looked for the source of the voice, eyes narrowing as he spotted the old man standing near the base of the plant. The man leaned on the silver handle of a shovel, the tip digging into the ground near his feet. He stared at Jareth with bright blue eyes that seemed to glow within the man's dusty chocolate skin. His hair grey-white haired was cut close to the tops of his ears save for the sideburns that framed the sides of his face.

"George, I should have known this thing belonged to you," Jareth snapped, hiding the relief he felt at the sight of the man. Of the goddess's three followers, this man was the most calm of the three. "A _fitting demeanor for the man known as the Protector's Wisdom_," Jareth thought.

"Do you like it," George called up to him, "It took a few tries, but I am pleased with the result."

"Pleased with the result! I should be pleased with a giant man-eating plant," Jareth snapped, "Why exactly should I be pleased?"

"It doesn't eat men," George smiled up at Jareth as he walked closer to the base of the plant. For a man that looked to be almost eighty, he was remarkably agile. But then again it was no wonder that George was much stronger than he looked. "_Just like the others, George is much older than he looks, and he has the goddess's power running through his veins_," Jareth thought.

George reached into his pocket and pulled out a bundle of cloth, which he then tossed into the center of the plant. Fluffy's huge leaves snapped shut on the bundle, and as the men watched, the leaves seemed to slowly vibrate, up-down. Jareth realized that the plant was digesting, just as the vines around his ankles, moved.

CRASH

Jareth lay dazed in the bush that had broken his fall after the plant threw him aside. He slowly sat up, wincing from the various aches all over his body. He glanced up as heard George walking closer. "Anything broken," he asked?

"Not for lack of trying," Jareth grumbled. He started to stand up, but froze as he realized something. He looked back up at George as he asked, "What happened to my socks?"

"As I said, he doesn't eat men." George explained, once again leaning on his shovel. He grinned as he said, "I made that plant to amuse my lady. She so enjoys that book series."

George stepped back as Jareth finally stood. "it's probably good for you that socks are all that it eats, you know," he said.

"Of course it's good for me. Your precious goddess stole my powers," Jareth said as he slowly brushed the dirt and twigs off his shirts. "Until she gives them back, I can't defend myself."

"Actually I was referring to the fact that you dropped something," George stated as he glanced back at over at Fluffy. The leaves that were still clenched together suddenly quivered, and something shot out of the bundle. George held out his hand to catch the small yellow ball as it fell. "I believe that you were told to keep this," he said as he handed the toy back to Jareth.

Jareth sighed as he accepted it. He really was tired of the Goddess's games. All he wanted right now was to return to his castle and rest.

"It will be worth the journey if you succeed," George whispered.

"Taking up mind reading?"

"No Jareth, just reading faces," George replied.

"George"

"Yes."

"Why am I here talking to you."

George smiled at Jareth as he straightened up again. He struck his shovel on the ground once, and the shovel changed from a shovel to silver handled rake. He turned from Jareth and started out along a nearby path into the forest. Looking back at Jareth, he said "You are here to listen, question, and learn from me. I am here to work on my garden. So come along."

Jareth stared at the man, and slowly followed him into the forest.


End file.
